1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric motors, and more specifically to an electrical power distribution system for a reciprocating electrical motor using solenoids.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Traditional internal combustion engines cause pollution which is thought to cause severe ecological damage. While there have been many attempts to reduce pollution in the last several years, a hydrocarbon burning motor suitable for powering an automobile which emits no pollution is not available. Attention has therefore turned to powering automobiles with electricity.
Electric motors, utilizing a stator and a rotor, are well known in the art. Reciprocating electric motors, utilizing solenoids connected to a crankshaft, have also been constructed. (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,058 to Blalock and U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,893 to Reynolds, both of which are incorporated herein by reference.)
In a reciprocating electric motor, several solenoids are connected to a crankshaft and are fired in an appropriate sequence to cause the crankshaft to rotate in a fashion similar to an ordinary reciprocating gasoline motor. This results in an motor having a high torque to weight ratio which is fairly efficient.
A reciprocating motor using solenoids, suitable for use in an automobile, must be constructed with fairly large solenoids. Large solenoids require a supply of high amperage electricity which must be rapidly turned on and off to simulate the firing of pistons in a reciprocating motor. This causes problems because electricity has a tendency to arc between contact points of a switch when a large amount of current is turned on and off, and therefore the contact points of switches have a tendency to burn out. For this reason, the amount of power produced by a reciprocating motor using standard switching mechanisms is limited. Although high power anti-arc switches have been constructed, such as the liquid mercury anti-arc relay, these switching mechanisms are generally complicated and often expensive.